X-Men Vol 1 93
| NextIssue = (series) (story) | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = When Mutants Clash! | ReprintOf1 = X-Men #45 | Writer1_1 = Gary Friedrich | Penciler1_1 = Werner Roth | Penciler1_2 = Don Heck | Inker1_1 = John Tartaglione | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue.... The X-Men are prisoners of Magneto, and while Angel has been sent off to get the aid of the Avengers, Cyclops has been trying to break free of his restrains. Using his optic blast, he manages to break the shield that has been put over his visor and manages to blast off his shackles. Rushing off to find the other X-Men, he finds Jean locked in a cell but finds that she is in a trance of some kind and of no use to her, so he begins searching for the other X-Men. Spotted by the Toad, Cyclops attempts to stop the evil mutant however he manages to flee the scene to warn Magneto, leaving Cyclops to rush and find Beast and Iceman. As Angel arrives in New York, while recounting his encounter with the old World War II hero the Red Raven, Cyclops continues to search for his captive friends. Cyclops is spotted and approached by Quicksilver, who attempts to talk to Cyclops, however Cyclops attacks instead. Toad meanwhile, is reporting back to Magneto about Cyclops' escape Magneto blasts Toad with a magnetic jolt and is about to kill his useless minion when the Toad's pleas for mercy disgust Magneto into deciding that the Toad is not worth killing in order to focus on other matters. The battle between Quicksilver and Cyclops takes a brief pause and Pietro attempts to convince Scott to join the Brotherhood and see the error in defending the humans. When Cyclops refuses to give up Xavier's teachings, the two resume their fight when Quicksilver resumes the attack on Cyclops. Witnessing the battle through his control monitor, Magneto bellows over Quicksilver's inability to destroy Cyclops. When Wanda enters the room and sees the battle happening she asks Magneto to intervene, a request that Magneto refuses. The battle quickly ends when Cyclops knocks out Quicksilver with his optic blast. Trying in vein to revive the mutant speedster so he might learn where his fellow X-Men are, he is interrupted by the arrival of the Avengers. This story is continued in Avengers #53... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* Adversaries: * :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * - , * - , Locations: * :* Magneto's mid-Atlantic island base * :* Items: * | StoryTitle2 = The Mechanical Men | ReprintOf2 = Journey Into Mystery #74 | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Z-4 / Street peddler Supporting Characters: * Officer Patrick Smith | Notes = * This is the final issue on the reprint series. It also is the final issue in the Volume 1 series. The series will continue in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}